GUTS Wing
are the fighter jets developed by the TPC and it's branches: GUTS, Super GUTS and Black Buster Corps. History Ultraman Tiga When the TPC were firstly introduced, two GUTS Wing were firstly made: GUTS Wing No.1 and GUTS Wing No.2 with their main usages were for SAR (Search and Rescue). However, with various threats such as monsters and alien invaders arose as depicted by the Ancient Civilization prophecy, GUTS were converted from rescue team to attack team as GUTS Wing No.1 and No.2 modified with armaments. As the TPC branches expanded to worldwide, the GUTS Wings were mass-produced and modified to combat monsters. Ultraman Dyna In 2017, exactly nine years after Tiga's battle with Gatanozoa, more GUTS Wings deployed in various TPC Bases on each planets in the Solar System in response to the Neo-Frontier Era. Also, an even more advanced mecha, GUTS Eagle was created, rivalling the GUTS Wing models. Models per Eras : The first TPC fighter jet which was commonly used by some of the TPC workers. Suitable for ultra-high-performance, the high-speed fighter was originally only for resue operations but was modified and standardized equipped with weapons such as, missile launchers and laser turrets. It can optionally be equipped with a microwave gun in front of hatch of the lower body. Can also operate in outer space. The Guts Wing 1 was used to develop several variations. The jet itself is modeled after a squid. - No.2= Stats *Length: 29 m *Max Speed: Mach 4 *Seats up to: 4 Description : The second TPC fighter jet and a medium-sized fighter. It can also play the role of a mobile command post to transport the vehicle. Unlike the GUTS Wing 01, it wasn't created for outer space combat but armed with a front cannon that opens via Hyper Electromagnetic Launcher which slides it front to the side so DEXUS laser can fire. Other weapons are the laser guns and gun turrets. The jet's motif is a crayfish's pincher. - Extra Jet (EX-J)= Stats *Length: 30 m *Max Speed: Mach 7 *Seats up to: 2 (Each parts) Description : A heavily modified version of the GUTS Wing 02. It can split into EX-J α (the back section) which is armed with the hyper-cold beam and EX-J β (the front section) armed with the hypermelt gun and flamethrower. It was once been hijacked by the Alien Menjura. Both are armed with laser guns In Ultraman Dyna, it was deployed in the TPC West Asia Branch, with Munakata flying it during the fight against Neo Geomos. 5495b1c3.JPG|Alpha 0deb6cb8.JPG|Beta - Snow White= Stats *Length: 18 m *Max Speed: Mach 8.5, Mach 65.5 in space *Seats up to: 2 Description : First appeared in episode 19 of Ultraman Tiga alongside Artdessei and created by Dr. Nao, the Snow White is an experimental modified GUTS Wing No.1 aircraft which was built with the revolutionary propulsion system known as Maxima Overdrive. It was designed for trans-light flight. Officer Rena, was the only one able to fully master the use of the jet. - Crimson Dragon= Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5, Mach 44 in space *Seats up to: 2 Description : A heavily modified GUTS Wing 01 developed by the TPC European branch and shown in a staff meeting. The aircraft was equipped with heavy weapons but never seen in use in the series. It was still in use even during the Super GUTS era (Ultraman Dyna). - Blue Tornado= Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 6, Mach 54 in space *Seats up to: 2 Description : A heavily modified GUTS Wing 01 developed by the TPC America branch and shown in a staff meeting. Although its speed availability exceeds GW-01 its weapons are less effective to allow the lack of mass that allows such speed. Was used in pursuing Zoiger armies in episode 51 but failed to catch the beasts. Like Crimson Dragon, it was still in use even during the Super GUTS era (Ultraman Dyna). }} - Ultraman Dyna= : A support aircraft used by Masami Mishima when accompanying Kazuma Asuka (Asuka's dad) whose was piloting the Hyakushiki before his disappearances. - ZERO Training Machine= Stats *Length: 14 Metres *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Seats up to: 2 The old GUTS Wing 01 fighter jet which was mainly used by most cadets of the Air Force Squad ZERO had now been modified and renamed . Therefore, it was also used in the main base, where Hibiki showed their prowess when manually controlling it during the fight against Satan Lovemos. - ZERO Instructor Machine= Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Seats up to: 2 Description he silver repaint of GUTS Wing 01 fighter jet which mainly used by the instructors of the Air Force Squad ZERO. - GUTS Shadow= Stats *Length: 14 m *Max Speed: Mach 5.5, Mach 4.9 in space *Seats up to: 2 Description A heavily modified GUTS Wing 01 developed for the use of Black Buster Corps. was also armed with the camouflage system for stealth attack purposes. These fighter jets were known participating in the kidnapping of Shin Asuka and the battle against Zelganoid. However, the camouflage system only works in clear conditions. Debuted in episode 39. }} }} Category:Mechas Category:Ultraman Tiga Mecha